Catalyst
by HufflepuffsUnite
Summary: Two men; rough around the edges and hardened by death. One woman; vibrant and full of passion, but also touched by tragedy. What happens when they cross paths? All three are linked by fate and brought together through pain and suffering. They are the catalysts to the change that will rock their world. "Sam, Dean. This is your soulmate, Kim Harris."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own, or presume to own, any of the characters and/or plot of Supernatural. I only own the character of Kim Harris.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

After a long day, all that the Winchester brothers wanted was something to eat and a clean bed. So, really, it should come as no surprise that, when they walked into their shabby motel room, a familiar angel was standing in the center of the room.

"No," Dean shook his head vigorously. "Whatever you want us to do – no."

The brooding angel sent Dean a disapproving frown before speaking. "You do not even know what I was going to say, Dean."

The eldest Winchester brother stood firmly with a scowl on his tired face. "Listen, Cas, we just got back from hunting down an entire nest of vampires. So, whatever you want us to do now, our answer is no."

"You can only speak for yourself, Dean, but you can't speak for Sam," Castiel intoned. "Sam, what are your thoughts on the situation?"

When they were met with silence, both Castiel and Dean realised that Sam was no longer standing beside his brother in the doorway. A muffled noise from the corner of the room gained their attention, and they whirled around to find Sam Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, passed out with half of his body on the small motel bed.

Dean turned to face Castiel with a smug look on his face. "Well, I think that answers your question."

* * *

It was now the next day and, after allowing the Winchester's to rest, Castiel had come back to retrieve them. As he teleported into their room, he spotted Dean cleaning his weapons on one of the beds.

"Those won't be necessary," Castiel felt a brief spark of humor at how quickly Dean rolled off the bed.

"Jesus, Cas!" the blonde shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you! Enough of the silent assassin shit!"

"My apologies," Castiel remarked quietly. "Where is your brother?"

Dean sat back down on the bed before answering. "He'll be back soon. So, why don't I need my guns? Are you finally giving me superpowers?"

"No," Dean's grin soured slightly at his words. "You will not be hunting anything today, this is a personal matter."

Now, that was strange. Dean was used to Castiel keeping things strictly _un_ -personal, hell, when he had asked the angel what his favorite power was, he had replied that it was of no concern to Dean and that he was there to protect the seals, not make friends. This was very strange, indeed.

Before Dean could enquire further about what this 'personal matter' was, Sam walked through the door and, before he could open his mouth to say hello, Castiel grabbed their arms and teleported them out of the room.

Several dizzying moments later and the Winchester brothers found themselves standing in one of their secret warehouses.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean shouted as soon as the urge to vomit blood dissipated. "You couldn't give us a warning or something?"

Sam's echoing groan seemed to agree with Dean's statement.

"Would you have come with me if I told you?" Castiel asked with a slightly irritated tone. These Winchester's could be very irritating, with their yelling and cursing.

Sam stepped in to keep the peace when he saw Dean readying himself for a rant. "So, uh, what are we here for, Castiel?"

The angle turned to face him with the barest hint of a smile.

"Because of your perseverance in defending the seals, it was deemed appropriate to reward you both," Castiel began dubiously.

Both Sam and Dean were looking at each other incredulously, since when did angels do anything nice for them?

Suddenly a bright white light flooded the room, almost blinding the hunters' eyes, as a small figure miraculously appeared in the center of the room.

"Sam, Dean. This is your soul mate, Kim Harris," Castiel introduced with a smile.

* * *

"Hold up a second, Cas. Soulmate?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, that is what I said," the angel stated blandly.

Sam entered the conversation with confusion that was matched by his brother. "Wait, which one of us is she the supposed soul mate of?"

Now it was Castiel's turn to be confused, "Both of you."

The Winchester brothers recoiled in shock at that revelation; yes, they were extremely close, but that didn't mean they wanted to share a soul mate. If she even was their soul mate that is, because God knows that the angels were not known for their kindness towards the brothers.

Dean voiced such thoughts to Castiel who just stared at them – completely dumbfounded by their actions.

"She is most definitely your soul mate. Don't you feel the connection?" he probed cautiously

Sam and Dean turned to look at the unconscious girl before them, and sure enough, they felt it – the connection. They didn't feel fireworks or anything, but there was definitely something there. It was like a warm buzz, almost like a soft current of electricity was passing over their bodies as they gazed down at her.

Dean was the first to recover, clearing his throat and crossing his arms. "Alright, say we believe you, what then? Do we just magically fall in love with her overnight or some freaky mojo like that? We don't even know this chick!"

Once again, Castiel was stupefied at their ignorance. Had they not been taught about soul mates in the education institutions that humans seem to be so devoted to? "It does not work like that, Dean. When you meet your soul mate, the connection you feel is only there to alert you to their identity, after that it is up to you whether or not you fall in love with them."

At that, Sam looked up and away from the girl – Kim, and stared at Castiel. "So, if we wanted to, we could just leave and forget about her, the end?" he questioned.

"No," Castiel stated simply.

"No? So, what, we're tied to this girl for the rest of our life?" Dean questioned angrily.

"You could leave her, in theory, but it is not likely that you would. The dominant in the bond will feel a sense of protectiveness over the more vulnerable half which makes it difficult for them to completely cut ties," the angel explained.

"But there's two of us, so which one is the dominant one?" Sam asked inquisitively as Dean glanced back at the girl.

"While it is entirely possible that she could be the dominant one, that is not likely to happen considering that she has two Winchester males as soul mates." And that was as close to joking that the bland angel got. "So, it is more probable that both of you will share the dominant role in the bond."

Before either brother could respond, Kim started moving around on the floor as she came back into consciousness.

* * *

As I started waking up, I noticed several things. Firstly, I was very cold which is probably because whatever I am lying on is absolutely freezing. Secondly, there were voices echoing around me, all of which belonged to men I'm sure. Lastly, I am still incredibly tired considering I just woke up from what I guessed to be a relatively long sleep.

With a tired sigh, I opened my eyes and looked around. Huh. Surprisingly enough, I didn't seem to be in a slaughterhouse or a drug layer. Instead I seem to be in a simple, empty room with strange markings all over the walls and floors. Put it this way, I had seen worse.

At the sound of shuffling I looked up to see three men towering over me with foreboding looks on their handsome faces. Again, I had seen much worse. Groaning reluctantly, I stood up and dusted myself off before facing my captors.

"Alright, so what is it this time?" I started expectantly. "Are you human traffickers? Am I gonna be shipped off to some pervy old man's house? Or are you the mafia? Hm, probably not – I don't think the mafia wear plaid shirts."

The shortest of the three, a man wearing a plain beige trench coat and an equally bland expression, answered my questions. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord and this is Sam and Dean Winchester, they are hunters of the supernatural."

By the expressions of the other two men, I gathered that 'Castiel, angel of the Lord' was normally this blunt.

My right eyebrow shot up and my lips tensed into a thoughtful pout. "Huh. An angel of the Lord, you say? And two hunters of the supernatural?"

Castiel nodded while Sam and Dean shared a tense look.

"Good for you, I'm sure you are all very proud," I began shuffling away from them. "So, while you are all over there being angels and hunters, I have a very important thing that I have to go to. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to send a post card to whatever mental hospital you all escaped from," I finished before turning around and making a dash for the exit.

Unfortunately, before I could make my hasty escape, two muscular arms wrapped snugly around my waist and pulled me back into the room.

"Easy there, sweetheart. Can't have you skipping out on us so soon," the owner of the arms, Dean, I think, explained.

With a petulant huff, I shuffled out of his arms before turning to once again face them. "Alright, someone had better explain this whole situation to me."

The tallest one, Sam, cleared his throat nervously before stepping towards me. "Um, as Castiel already pointed out, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," he introduced softly.

"And then Cas showed up here with you," Sam finished. He had spent the past hour or so filling me in on the situation, telling me all about the crazy shit that him and Dean got up to and also explaining what my role in all of this craziness was.

I found it hard to believe that I was someone's soulmate, let alone the soulmate of two crazy supernatural hunters who also happened to be brothers. At least they were easy on the eyes, I suppose. God, am I really that shallow? But they truly were very good looking in a rugged and edgy way.

While Dean had remained silent throughout Sam's explanation, I had gotten a good look at him. He was all muscle and exuded a tough aura to match his body. His eyes were an impossible shade of green with a glint in them that set me on edge in a good way – a very good way. The soft waves and tousles in his short blonde hair set off his sharp features perfectly and had me aching to run my fingers through his hair. And let's not forget Sam, I had gotten a good look at him too. God, he was absolutely gigantic. There was no doubt that he could snap someone like a twig but he didn't hold the same bulky muscle of Dean, he was a bit leaner but still covered in a rippling wall of muscle. His warm and inviting brown eyes matched the shade of his chocolate, wavy hair that reached just past his ears and framed his deliciously angular jaw. No, they were most definitely not hard to look at.

I sucked my teeth, a bad habit of mine, before addressing to two brothers. "Listen, I know that you've basically been forced into this but don't worry, I don't plan on standing in your way. I understand that you both have a life that you need to get back to and I don't want to impede on your mission," I explained confidently.

For the first time in hours, Dean spoke up. "What do you mean? You're leaving?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we don't even know each other and you both have much more important stuff to be doing than getting to know you're supposed soulmate," I replied.

"Bullshit. You're staying with us, I don't want you getting hurt just because you are linked to us," Dean refuted.

Now let me tell you something, I am a very stubborn person. I never back down or hold back and I have never met another person that was as stubborn as me. Until I met Dean Winchester, that is.

"You shouldn't have to put up with me just because there's a possibility that I _might_ get hurt. I'm a big girl Dean and I can take care of myself," I argued testily. "Besides for all you know, I could be a maniac that you have absolutely nothing in common with!"

Castiel came into the argument now, stating, "That's not possible. Your soulmate is your perfect match; they are quite literally made to complement your soul."

"Regardless, I'm leaving and that's it Dean," I huffed as I came toe to toe with Dean.

"Oh yeah, and how do you suppose that you're going to do that?" he laughed smugly. "You're what, five foot seven at the most? You're outmatched here sweetheart."

What a smug and arrogant jerk, I feel perfectly secure about my height thank you very much! Oh well, he asked for it.

"Sorry about this, Sam," I apologized as I turned to face him before quickly striking the pressure point in his shoulder.

Wincing at the thud Sam made as he dropped to the floor, I turned to face Dean next. He was still shocked at the speed of my strike so I took the opportunity to knock him on his ass too. This time I felt no guilt over the thud he made as he landed on the ground. Asshole.

Castiel turned to look at me with an impressed quirk of the lips before stepping back from me – he wasn't going to stop me from leaving. I gave him a quick smile before running towards the door as Sam and Dean began to come back into consciousness.

It took me a while to find my way out of the building we were in, but once I did, I took a grateful lungful of fresh, open air. Looking around, I could see that we were in some sort of warehouse district that was filled with gigantic buildings and shipping containers.

"I'm never going to find my way out of here!" I groaned to myself.

Before I had time to make a plan, the sound of the Winchester brothers approaching forced me to make a break for it. They got out of the warehouse just in time to see me disappear around the corner.

Ten minutes later and I am completely lost. I have absolutely no idea where I am or which way I should go and I could feel my frustration building. Why couldn't I have had a normal weekend? The thundering of approaching footsteps prompted me to realise that I had come to a dead end. Great, just fucking great, I thought to myself.

Dean soon rounded the corner and smugly blocked my only way out. "Hey there. Got yourself into a bit of a jam haven't you?"

"Not as much as you'd like to think," I replied before running towards the dead end.

Confused, Dean ran after me only to come face to face with the dead end himself as I ran up the wall and flipped over his shocked head. I was off like a shot before he even had a chance to compute what had just happened. My victory was short lived however as I was swept up onto a broad shoulder. Judging from the height, it was probably Sam that had caught me.

"Hi," he laughed as he started walking back to the building we were in before.

"Come on Sam, let me go," I pleaded from my position on his shoulder.

"Sorry Kim, but Dean's right. You should stay with us," he announced regretfully.

"But you don't even know me! I snore when I sleep, I'm always either too warm or too cold and I have a problem with sitting still for too long," I attempted to dissuade him from his decision.

All he did was laugh at my attempt and so I had to break out the big guns, "I'm a lesbian nun."

That stopped him in his tracks and he set me on my feet in front of him. "Really? Can you even get lesbian nuns?" he asked.

God, why was I not blessed with the ability to lie? "No, I don't think so," I regretfully admitted.

Before Sam had the chance to reply Dean came running around the corner with a panicked expression. It quickly changed into a cheesy grin however when he saw me pouting in front of Sam with my arms crossed tightly across my chest.

"Laugh it up, Dean," I smirked menacingly. "We'll see who's laughing later on."

* * *

As we finally made our way back into the warehouse, Dean was still panicking and demanding to know what I meant and what was going to happen 'later on'. Little did he know, nothing was actually going to happen. However, the fact that I implied something would happen was enough to set him on edge and make him _very_ paranoid. Evil, I know, but I got a vicious satisfaction in watching him pester Sam over all of the possible consequences that were coming 'later on'.

The smirk on my face slowly melted as we came to a standstill in front of Castiel. Sam and Dean remained glued to my side and glanced over at me from the corner of their eyes, watching to see if I was going to make another break for it. As tempting as it was to try and escape again, I had a feeling that this wasn't something that I would ever truly be able to run from. I was in for the long-haul, it seemed. Sucking my teeth, I walked to stand beside Castiel so that I was facing Sam and Dean.

"Right, if we're going to do this – if I'm going to do this – then we need to get on the same page," I began firmly. "I hate possessiveness; I am not your property, you do not own me. Likewise, you two are not my property and I do not own you."

I really do hate possessiveness, it's a product of mistrust and jealousy. There is a very fine line between being protective and being possessive, and it's a line that I hope to never cross.

"Now, you both lead a very dangerous life, so I fully expect to be kidnapped or threatened at least once, if not several times," I continue grimly. "I accept and understand that. However, if I am kidnapped and threatened as a result of you two keeping me out of the loop, I will not be as understanding. So you're either going to become excellent at communication or I will rip you a new one."

Relaxing my stance, I looked over at the two brothers and saw that they were both wearing identical, gobsmacked facial expressions.

"What?" I shrugged with a smile. "I had a lot of time to think on the way back here."

Sam and Dean turned to face each other, silently communicating, before turning back to face Castiel and I.

It was Sam that spoke up first. "First of all, Kim, we completely understand where you're coming from. This has been sprung on you from out of nowhere –"

"Yeah, almost as surprising as you going all karate kid on me and Sammy," Dean muttered bitterly.

"What Dean means to say," Sam shot a glare at his brother. "Is that we are just as surprised as you and this is completely new to us as well."

Dean let out a sigh before straightening up. "But, whether we like it or not, you're tied to us now. You're going to see a lot of crazy shit in the next few months."

"So we're going to prepare you the best that we can," Sam finished with a grim smile.

Castiel watched, in almost fondness, as Kim and the Winchesters discussed their next steps. When he had first heard about the two hunters having a soulmate, he had been dubious as to the how and the why – but now that he had an opportunity to watch them interact, he could see just how well they all fit together.

Kim's entrance into their world was certainly going to change things. Castiel could only hope that his Father knows what he is doing.

* * *

 **Yay! I finally uploaded the first chapter! Let me know what you thought, anything that you would like to see happen in this fic?**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big shout out to Supernatural Wiki for the definitions of just about every supernatural creature ever invented! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"Come on, Kim," Dean groaned impatiently. "We went over this two days ago!"

"I'm sorry, I can't remember," I huffed in response.

We had spent the last two weeks hidden away in some remote log cabin, as Sam and Dean taught me everything I need to know about their world. Well, they tried to teach me. Dean is currently badgering me about some creature called a 'tulpa', and, while I would love to be able to tell you what it is – I can't remember.

"You have the head of a goddamn sift," Dean growled in annoyance.

"First of all, it's the _memory_ of a sift," I snarled back. "And secondly, I'm not forgetful. I'm just easily distracted."

It's true; my memory isn't actually that terrible. Once I take the time to properly seal information into my head, I will remember it for the rest of my life. However, sometimes I get a bit distracted in the process of sealing it in and, by the time I get back around to it, I've forgotten what it is that I was trying to remember.

Just as Dean opened his mouth to retort, Sam walked into the room and immediately saw the anger and annoyance on both of our faces.

"Really, guys? Again?" he whined. Who knew that such a tall guy could produce such a whiny voice, huh?

As Sam turned to face me, I caught sight of Dean making faces behind his back and so, like the mature adult that I am, I flipped him the bird over Sam's shoulder. Rolling his eyes at our behaviour, Sam gently guided me over to the table and sat down beside me. From the corner of my eye, I caught Dean storming out of the room, but not before flipping me the bird as I had done to him.

"What is it that you're meant to be going over today? Tulpas?" Sam asked with a patient smile.

That was Sam; all patience and smiles. After the second day of my 'lessons', Sam had noticed that I sometimes struggled to remember all of the new information that was being thrown at me and, like the golden boy that he is, had sat down with me to figure out a way for me to remember things more easily. Since I am so quickly distracted, we figured out that I had to become faster at sealing in the information. So, we had restricted the volume of things I have to remember by sticking to a maximum of five or six words per supernatural creature.

"Alright, the first word is obviously Tulpa," I began slowly. "What are they?"

Sam gave me an encouraging smile before answering. "A Tulpa is a materialisation of an idea or thought that someone has. They can form literally anything and can only be destroyed by either eliminating the thought or changing the thought to allow a weakness which you can then exploit."

"Tulpa, materialisation, eliminate or change thought," I spoke slowly after a few moments. I took a few moments to seal that information in before I grinned at Sam and we moved onto the next one.

* * *

Today was our last day in the log cabin before the boys took on a new case and Dean, being the pain in the ass that he is, had decided to quiz me on my knowledge of all things supernatural. It had started when I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and he popped up out of nowhere and asked me what a Skinwalker is. It took me a few minutes of choking on toothpaste bubbles and fear before I could answer him, which, of course, he found very amusing.

Now, I was sitting on my bed with my backpack and two duffle bags in front of me as Dean relentlessly fired question after question at me. At first, it had been entertaining but now it had become downright infuriating.

"What's a Daeva?"

Daeva, mobile shadow demon, extreme light. "A Daeva is a demon which is able to move through use of shadows. It can be banished by the presence of extreme light."

"Ectoplasm, tell me about it."

Ectoplasm, black liquid, physical materialisation. "Ectoplasm is a black liquid which allows the physical materialisation of ghosts. That one was easy."

"Alright, Miss Know-it-all. What's a Banshee?"

Banshee, screaming death omen, gold blade. "A Banshee is a form of death omen with high-pitched screaming. They can be killed by a gold blade."

"Okay, how about-"

"Dean, I swear to God," I growled out suddenly. "If you ask me one more question, I am going to go insane."

I watched with satisfaction as he grappled for something to hit back at me with before, eventually, giving up and settling on a firm glare.

And that's how Sam found us god knows how long later – staring each other down with matching stubborn expressions.

"Really, guys?" he asked, which was quickly becoming his catchphrase. "I left the room for one hour and you two are back at each other's throats."

"No we're not!" I was quick to defend myself. "Look, we're perfectly civilised; no shouting or threatening going on in here."

Sam snorted in amusement. "Yeah, you say that but I'm pretty sure Dean's trying to make your head explode using the Vulcan mind trick."

I let out a horrified gasp and turned to look at the man in question. One look at his face and I knew what Sammy boy had said was true. "You monster!" I shouted indignantly. "You evil, conniving-"

"You can't prove anything!" Dean retorted as he, very rudely, interrupted my rant. "Innocent until proven guilty."

"The look in your cold, soulless eyes says it all, demon scum," I hissed back. I watched as his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to spout some more lies. But, before he could, I lunged at him and tackled his big, fat, lying body to the ground.

We rolled around the floor, grappling to get on top of one another and claim victory, hurling insults and jibes as we done so. For a few seconds, I was sure that I was going to face defeat but I pulled through and managed to lock Dean in a pretty dang tight arm bar, forcing him to admit defeat before I wrenched his arm out of its socket. Because I was perfectly capable of accomplishing such a feat. In fact, I could just rip his arm right off of his body if I wanted to. What can I say; I'm a stone cold, killing machine.

"Are you two done now?" Sam drawled from his position on the bed. Huh, when had he sat down?

Dean let out a small cough as he brushed himself off, glaring at me from the corner of his eye. "Something I can do for ya, Sam?"

"Yes, actually," he answered as he leapt to his feet with surprising fluidity. I wonder if he takes yoga classes in his spare time. "I think I found a case, over in Stratton, Nebraska."

My eyes lit up with glee, I had been itching to get out of this stuffy cabin for the past week. "Yes! Finally we get to see some action!"

Both brothers shot me a dry look and, while I knew it was slightly insensitive to feel so happy about the fact that someone has most likely died, I simply chose to ignore that in favour of happiness.

"When do we set out?" I asked, buzzing with excitement.

* * *

"Right, explain to me again what exactly we're doing up here?" Dean asked with a slight frown.

Sam had been going over everything he had managed to find out so far about our case as we journeyed to Nebraska. Let's just say, Dean was having a hard time grasping the facts – or rather, the lack of them.

"Listen, I know that it's not much to go on," Sam started.

"You're right, it's nothing to go on," Dean interrupted. He has such an attitude problem that guy, always interrupting people and whatnot.

"But I really think that this is worth taking a look at," Sam continued on smoothly. "Worst case scenario, it's nothing and we can catch a few nights sleep before moving onto the next one."

"You can't go to Nebraska," a gravelly voice came from beside me.

My immediate reaction was to scream loudly as Dean swerved the car slightly, before I swung my hand out and karate chopped…Castiel in the throat.

"What the frickety-frack?" I yelled at the coughing angel. "Did you just teleport into the car?"

"Yes," Castiel answered as Dean whispered to Sam up front, "'Frickety-frack'? Who the hell is this chick?"

"Dean," Castiel began with a grave voice. "You are needed elsewhere, a supernatural creature is in danger of breaking one of the seals in Washington."

Dean pulled a face in the rear-view mirror that looked something like a mix of constipation and confusion. "Uh, feel like sharing what kind of monster we're dealing with?"

"No."

Sam and I shared a furtive glance through the mirror; even though I had only known Dean for two weeks, I knew him well enough to know that he was very easily agitated. Add a grumpy Dean and a small, enclosed space together and, well, I guess we're just about to find out what happens.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" he ground out.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-" The tyres squealed loudly as Dean swerved the car and slammed on the breaks. My head cracked against the window as the car swerved to the side before coming to a rough halt. A sharp pain quickly began to radiate from my forehead as my vision blacked out for a few seconds. I blinked slowly as I tried to gain my bearings and, almost as if I was underwater, I could hear random snippets of conversation going on around me.

"What…Cas…cut the crap…had enough…" Dean did not sound like a happy camper.

The pain in my head intensified as I opened my eyes and I let out a small whimper; cool fact about me, I have a very low tolerance for pain. Or, in simpler terms, I'm a little cry-baby. It had been that way ever since I was a little girl and I've never been able to build up my tolerance to it, as much as I try to. I know they say that pain is just weakness leaving the body and all that, but I just can't handle it.

Suddenly, the door next to me opened and I felt two warm hands grasping the sides of my face. My eyes opened once again to see Sam kneeling in front of me with a concerned glint in his brown eyes, he's such a mother hen sometimes.

"Dean! Stop being an asshole and get me the med-kit from the trunk!" Sam snapped at his older brother who was still arguing with Castiel. It was actually the first time I'd heard him sound genuinely angry, never mind raising his voice.

"What do you need the med-kit for?" Dean asked before glancing back at us. His face quickly twisted into a grimace as he caught sight of my forehead, so it must have looked pretty bad. "Ah, crap."

To my complete horror, I could feel tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I tried my hardest to contain them but luck was just not on my side today and they ended up spilling over my cheeks in big, traitorous droplets. God, this is so humiliating - I'm already crying and I hadn't even reached my first hunt yet.

"Hey, don't cry," Sam urged me in a soft voice. "We'll have you fixed up in no time and then you can shout at Dean as much as you like."

See what I mean? He's such a nice guy. I gave him a watery smile as Dean handed over a small box containing what must be their medical supplies. You'd think they would have an entire hospital in their med-kit with how often they get hurt, but apparently not.

I stared up at Sam with red eyes as he gently cleaned the cut on my head. "Woah, look how much blood's coming out," I commented as he reached for another wipe.

"Well, head wounds bleed quite a lot," he explained with a small grin. "It's because the blood vessels are so close to the skin, so even a small cut can have a lot of blood."

I nodded absentmindedly as I watched him tear open a small wound dressing pad. "You seem to know your stuff when it comes to this sort of thing."

I'm not lying; I had tripped over one of Dean's dirty socks in the cabin last week and I thought I had broken my wrist. After Sam got me to stop crying like a little bitch, he checked my wrist over and concluded that it wasn't broken and gave me an ice pack and a compression bandage.

"I'm no expert," he answered with a humble smile. "But my Dad taught me some stuff and the rest just came with practice over the years."

It was in the small moments like these that I realised just how different yet similar I am to Sam and Dean. I can't imagine what they must have dealt with growing up that forced them to become so proficient at things like this, but I could sympathise with the fact that, for the most part, they learned everything they know by themselves. I had been left alone a lot when I was young, my dad was out of the picture and my mom seemed to take any opportunity to get away from me. It forced me to realise that you can only rely on yourself and I had quickly learned how to take care of myself. Somehow, I got the same vibe from Sam and Dean, they seem like independence had been forced upon them when they were young – too young, really.

* * *

"A shapeshifter can shift into any form that they choose, but when they do so, they shed their skin. They are very strong and you can identify them in videos by their silver eyes. They can be killed using silver as that is their weakness."

"Good, what about Wendigos?" Sam was currently sitting in the back seat of the car with me, quizzing me on supernatural creatures. It had been a couple of hours since Dean's fast and furious stunt and Sam was keeping me company as I fought to keep my eyes open. Apparently, I have a mild concussion, which means that I'm not allowed to go to sleep just yet, Sam's orders.

Wendigo – cannibalistic, Minnesota, Michigan, fire, silver arrows. "Wendigos used to be humans until they ate human flesh and turned into monsters. They are most commonly found in Minnesota and Michigan and they can be killed using fire or silver arrows."

"What else can you tell me about them?"

My mind was a bit fuzzy still, but I tried my best to think back to the lesson on Wendigos. I can remember Dean showing me a picture of one and it was so creepy that I had nightmares about it for the next two nights. "Um, they look really freaking creepy – like really pale with freakishly long legs and arms?"

Sam let out a small laugh at my description. "Yeah, they do look a bit creepy, don't they?"

"They're like gigantic versions of Gollum – oh, I should add that to the description!"

Dean snorted in front of us and I shot him a quick glance. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since we started driving again and I have a feeling that it's because he feels guilty. Not that he'll ever admit to it.

"You should definitely add that to your description," he smirked. "In fact, Sammy, why don't you add that to the journal?"

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled a quick bitch face at his brother before turning back to face me. "We should be reaching the motel within the next half hour or so."

Thank you, sweet Jesus! I don't think I can last much longer in this car with all of the tension swirling between Sam and Dean. Sam seemed to be quite sore with Dean, sending him small glares every time they caught eyes in the rear-view mirror. Dean, in turn, took to turning up the volume on any song that Sam had a particular distaste towards. It was actually quite fascinating to watch the vein in Sam's forehead grow larger with every passing song.

The two brothers locked gazes again and, without fail, two seconds later the volume increased even more.

"Vampires," Sam ground out. "Tell me about them."

Vampires – fangs, immortal, beheading, dead man's blood.

* * *

My face met with soft cotton sheets and I sighed in utter content and bliss. We had just checked into a local motel and the first thing I had done was flop onto the closest bed.

"Nope, you're not sleeping on that bed," Dean stated from beside me. "You can take the one next to the bathroom."

I lifted my head slightly to glare at him. "Why can't I have this one? You're not the King of the bedroom, you know."

I instantly wanted to swallow my words when I saw the smirk that crossed his face. Why me, is all that I could think at that moment.

"Come on, Kim," Sam butt in just as Dean went to say what I'm sure was going to be an incredibly dirty one-liner. "Let's get that dressing pad changed."

Bless you, Sam Winchester. I made sure to stick my tongue out at Dean as I followed Sam into the bathroom. I'm sure that when I come back out he'll have set up fort on _my_ bed, I don't know why he couldn't just sleep in one of the other two beds.

Sam worked quickly on my forehead, swapping out the blood-stained dressing pad for a clean one and securing it with some medical tape. "There you go," he finished smoothing over the tape. "You'll be good to go in the morning, it wasn't too deep."

"Thanks Sam," I managed to get out between yawns. He gave me a quick smile before walking back into the room, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

With a tired grunt, I picked up my bag and rifled through it until I found my pyjamas: an oversized tshirt with a pair of cotton shorts. Not exactly Victoria's Secret level, I know, but they were very comfy and I despise wearing tight fitting tops to bed. I gave my teeth a quick brush before dragging myself out of the bathroom and chucking myself on the empty bed. Thankfully, sleep came within seconds of my head touching the pillow.

* * *

Sam and Dean were quiet as they slipped out of the motel room. As they sat down in the impala, Dean glanced over at his brother and let out a sigh at his furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Alright, come on," he turned to face Sam. "You've been in a huff ever since Castiel's little visit in the car."

Sam stared resolutely out of the window. "No, I haven't. Everything's fine."

Dean rolled his eyes, Sam could be so stubborn sometimes. "Come on, are you really that upset about it?" he huffed. "Look, I'll say sorry to Kim in the morning."

"That's not it, Dean," Sam huffed. "It's just – why do you have to be so suspicious of anything good that comes into our lives?"

"What? Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?"

Sam shot his brother a glare before continuing. "You're not even giving Kim a chance, Dean. It's not fair to her, or you."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I'm perfectly fine with Kim."

"No, you're not. I can see that you like her," Sam began. "Don't even try to deny it, if you didn't like her, you wouldn't have been so strict with her hunting lessons, and you wouldn't have been tossing her guilty glances every two seconds on the ride here."

"Even if I did like her, so what?" Dean threw his hands up. "What's the issue here?"

"This issue is that you refuse to let anything good into your life because you're scared!" Sam shouted in exasperation. "Is it that hard for you to stop hiding your emotions behind a brick wall?"

Sam could see that Dean cares a lot about Kim already, he could see it in the way Dean made sure she learned everything she needed to know about the supernatural, the way that his eyes lit up whenever they had one of their debates or arguments, the way guilt ate him up whenever he went too far or did something that hurt her and also the fact that he wanted her to sleep in the bed closest to the bathroom so that, if someone burst into the motel room, he would be in the bed closest to the door. Dean cares a lot, but he covers up his true emotions with a hard face and an asshole attitude.

"Whatever, Sam," Dean scowled after a few moments. "Let's just get the supplies and go back to the motel. This day's been long enough."

That night, Dean lay awake for hours. He couldn't stop playing Sam's words over and over in his head. He was right, he always was, but Dean would never admit that to his face. That was his issue – Dean is too stubborn to admit when he's wrong, even when it's hurting him and the people that he holds closest.

* * *

 **Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, it's having a bit of a slow start. There will definitely be some action in the next chapter though, as Kim goes on her first hunt! Review and let me know your thoughts!**

 **See you in the next chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own, or presume to own, any of the characters and/or plot of Supernatural. I only own the character of Kim Harris.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"Fucking hell, shit, shit, shit," I half-screamed, half-panted while running down the darkened sidewalk.

I spotted a narrow alley coming up and, with a quick glance behind me, ran into it. It was much narrower than I had expected it to be and I could feel my shoulders scraping against the bricks on either side of me with each step, but hopefully that meant _it_ wouldn't be able to fit through the entrance and chase after me. Slowly, I came to a stop in the middle of the alley and tried to listen for footsteps over my pounding heartbeat – there was nothing, it was like the entire street had just gone still.

"Well, that isn't creepy at all," I muttered to myself before continuing through the alley.

As soon as I stepped out onto the other side, I could feel the cold air nipping at the scrapes on my shoulders and I checked each one – just to make sure there was no skin or gross stuff hanging off. That would have been the final straw; if I had seen bloody scraps of skin dangling from my shoulders I would probably have just called out for that thing to end me here and now. Well, that's maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but I would definitely have marched straight back into the motel room and left Sam and Dean to do their thing. Speaking of, where are those two idiots? They're the ones that told me to stick by their sides this entire hunt and then they just disappear on me out of nowhere while we're being chased by a monster.

"What a pair of fucking deserters!" I huffed. "Who leaves a newbie hunter all alone on their very first hunt? Idiots!"

"At least we can agree on one thing, sweetheart," a voice called out behind me.

* * *

 ** _Earlier that day_**

"Dean," I whined. "Can I please make up my own fake name? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The man in question only smirked at me while adding the finishing touches to the ID. "Too late, here you go."

"Nancy Drew? Are you kidding me?" my eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who, in the name of the Holy Spirit, is going to believe that?"

"Now, now. There's no need to be such a negative Nancy," Dean wagged his finger in my face with a condescending smirk.

"Get your finger out of my face before I break it," I warned. Just to spite me, the jackass brought his finger even closer, making me go temporarily cross-eyed.

I wrapped my entire hand around his finger and twisted it hard, while simultaneously pushing Dean and sending him crashing towards the floor. However, what I hadn't counted on was for Dean to grab me on his way down and cause me to fall directly on top of him.

The air in my lungs was forced out in a big whoosh and I opened my eyes warily, only to be met with Dean's own vivid, green eyes. I looked down and saw that I was, in fact, laying on top of Dean Winchester. Nose to nose, chest to chest – all that freaking nonsense.

"Fancy meeting you here," I smirked raunchily and, to my sheer delight, Dean's ears turned pink. "You come here often?"

I broke out into peals of laughter which didn't even stop when Dean pushed me off him and onto the floor. "Oh my god, you blushed! I can't believe I made you blush!"

Dean only sent a glare in my direction while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Just as I was about to continue teasing him, the motel door opened and Sam walked in with breakfast.

"What's going on here?" the brunette giant questioned suspiciously.

I eagerly opened my mouth to tell Sam what happened but Dean beat me to it. "Nothing, nothing happened. What did you get?"

I winked at Sam to let him know that I would tell him later before standing up and walking over to get breakfast.

"So," I happily munched on a piece of bacon. "How does this work? Where do we start?"

This was actually quite exciting; my first case as a hunter of the supernatural, my debut as a lean-mean-killing-machine, my opening act as Kim: Hunter Extraordinaire, my first job at Hunters Inc.

"We usually go over what we know so far before heading out to question some of the locals," Sam's voice brought me out of my daydreams.

"Okay, so what _do_ we know so far?" I asked distractedly while flipping open my notepad.

"Well, like I said yesterday, there isn't much to go on," he began. "There have been five children reported missing in the past two weeks and none of them have been found yet."

 _2 weeks = 5 missing_

 _Children_

 _Where and when - significance?_

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean grumbled from his seat across the table. "Is that a notepad? With polka dots?"

My hands gripped said notepad defensively at Dean's words. "It helps when I write down my thought process, and I liked the polka dots." Why does he always have to question my every move?

"Anyway, there are no links between the children that I could find," Sam continued with a small smile after seeing my notepad. "I'll go and meet the parents of the missing children and Dean, you and Kim can go to the police station, see what you can find there."

"Great, I get stuck with the newbie," I heard Dean mutter as I rushed into the bathroom to start getting ready. "She's going to stick out like a sore thumb."

* * *

"Well, you're definitely going to stick out," Sam mumbled after picking his jaw up off the floor.

I had just made my grand entrance from the bathroom; steam billowing around me, overhead lights casting me in an angelic glow, the works. Since it's my first time moonlighting as an FBI agent, I thought I would go all out on my outfit. A crisp, fitted white shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt that lingered just above my knees, black tights that were just thin enough to show some skin underneath, a pair of black heels that made my legs look amazing, all brought together by a black trench coat that gently fluttered around my legs. From Dean's almost comical jaw drop, I would say that he was regretting his earlier words.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked just to be twisted, because I damn well know that I look absolutely banging in this get-up.

"Uh, you, um," poor Sam stuttered over his words. "You look, great, really, really – uh, nice."

I offered him a smile, he's so sweet, before turning my gaze over to Dean. "Do you think I fit the role, Dean?"

Dean's eyes trailed from my head to my heels before slowly speaking. "Oh yeah, this'll do just fine."

It seems the cheeky devil had regained some of his swag because he tossed in a wink at the end, alongside his patented smirk. Hm, that just won't do.

"That's great, Dean! I'm so glad that you like it," I returned brightly. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to hold onto my shoes for me? Just for a moment?"

The poor guy accepted my heels eagerly before slowly coming to his senses as I shimmied out of my tights right in front of him. Again, he remained quiet as I took my heels back and slipped them on effortlessly.

"Thanks, I just wasn't feeling the tights anymore, you know?" I smirked before tossing the tights at him and strutting out of the motel room. I'm pretty sure I heard Sam choking as I let the door shut behind me.

Kim – 1 Winchesters – 0

* * *

"So, what kind of questions are we going to ask?" I turned to face Dean in the impala. We were currently parked outside of the local police station and I wanted to have all of my ducks in a row before I went in.

"We? No, no," Dean laughed patronizingly. "I'll be asking the questions, can't have you messing up my interrogation."

I flipped him the bird as we got out of the car and made our way towards the doors. Walking into the precinct brought back a feeling of nostalgia to me, I almost felt at home as we walked up to the front desk and asked for the lead officer in the recent missing persons cases.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked as we waited for the officer. "You have this weird look on your face. It's kind of creepy."

I shot him a glare before speaking. "I'm just reminiscing, no matter how many police stations you go to they're all the same, really."

"Woah, hold up," Dean pulled _that_ face, you know, the one where he narrows his eyes, raises his eyebrows slightly and tilts his head forward as if he can't hear you. I like to call it his 'questioning face'. "You've been in a police station before? You, miss-polka-dot-pad?"

"Yes, Dean," I sighed in annoyance before spotting someone walking towards us.

"What? How, what did –" I cut Dean off with a swift elbow to the ribs as the officer approached us.

"I've been told that you were asking about the recent missing persons cases?" the officer asked with a suspicious glance between me and Dean. Yep, we aren't going to get a peep out of him, I can tell already.

"I'm Agent John Reven and this is Agent Nancy Drew, we're from the FBI," Dean seemed to take great delight in me flipping open my fake ID. I'm not letting him pick my fake name ever again, jerk.

"Good for you," the officer, who's name tag read Mark Ballinger, did not look impressed.

Dean coughed awkwardly at the blunt words before continuing. "Right, well, we're looking into the missing persons which have occurred recently. Anything you could tell us about them?"

Officer Ballinger let out a loud sigh and glanced around the station before fixing Dean with a stony glare. "Listen, _agents,_ we don't need your help and, as I recall, we haven't asked for it so that means you have no jurisdiction here."

"That's-" Dean was interrupted for the second time in ten minutes – today is just not his day, huh?

"I suggest you leave before I call your supervisor," Ballinger snarked. "You have a nice day."

And, with that, our only official source of information spun around and marched away. Damn.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Is there anyone else we can talk to?" I asked Dean while scanning the precinct for a new source.

When I received no response, I turned around to find Dean staring at me with calculating eyes. Immediately, I felt unnerved – any time Dean pulls those eyes it never means something good, I learned that the hard way while we were holed up in that cabin in the woods.

Without a single word, Dean pushed my shoulders so that I was facing the welcome desk. I gave him a confused look which he answered by pointing at the front of the desk. There was a young male officer standing there, awkwardly trying to flirt with the receptionist to no avail, and she could not have looked less interested if she tried. Dean better not be implying what I think he is.

Almost as if he heard my thoughts, Dean gave me a small nudge. "Sacrifices must be made, take one for the team."

What a sexist, degrading piece of shit. Who does he think he is, ordering me to flirt with some random officer who looked like he was fresh from the academy. Oh Dean, you have no idea who you're playing with. Squaring my shoulders, I turned to face Dean and gave him my trench coat before I fluffed up my hair, applied a layer of lip gloss and un-popped the first two buttons of my shirt.

I tugged my lips into a smirk before slinking over to the welcome desk. I flipped my hair over one shoulder before leaning on the desk and locking eyes with my target.

"Hey there, beautiful," I smiled. "Sorry, but I couldn't leave without getting your name?"

The poor officer walked away dejectedly not long after the receptionist, Gabrielle, gave me her name. Sorry pal, you win some and you lose some.

Dean's face was a picture of shock by the time I made my way back over to him. I flashed Gabrielle one last smile as we walked out of the station, she was an absolute sweetheart.

"Okay, so I got the names of the missing children," I began once we were in the car. "The first kid, Daniel Barnes, went missing the night after his birthday and the other kids started disappearing soon after that. Also, each kid went missing at night; their parents woke up the next morning and they were gone."

That's really sad, actually, imagine waking up to see that your child is missing, gone in the blink of an eye. I don't think you could ever recover from that; knowing that your child was taken, right in your own house, while you were sleeping. It's a pain that I couldn't even begin to fathom.

"You got all of that from the secretary?" Dean asked in slight shock.

"Her name is Gabrielle and you would be surprised by just how much she hears in that station every day," I corrected him. "And Dean, if you ever try to use me as an interrogation tool again, I will make your life hell in ways that you can't even imagine."

"Noted." Dean actually looked slightly guilty, not that he would ever say that out loud. Oh well, progress is progress, right?

We met back up with Sam in the motel room and told him what we, technically I, found out at the station. Now he was going over what the parents had to say, but he had only managed to speak to three of the kids' parents.

"Like you said, Kim, Daniel Barnes went missing the night after his birthday," Sam noted. "His parents said that he had all of his friends round on his birthday for a party."

I flipped open my notepad to add some more notes:

 _Daniel Barnes – first to disappear_

 _Timeline – D.B's bday tuesday - Wed night D.B missing - Fri night another missing - Sun night another missing - Tues night another missing - Thurs night another missing - today is Fri_

 _Every 2 days = another disappearance_

 _Always at night_

"Did you get a list of all the kids at the party, Sam?" I asked suddenly. "I think I might have an idea."

Sam and Dean shared a dubious look but Sam handed me the list anyway. My eyes quickly scanned over it, making comparisons to my own list of names that I had gotten from Gabrielle, the receptionist. It was just as I had thought, they were all connected.

"There were eight children at the party, including Daniel," I began quickly. "Every kid that has gone missing, is on the list from Daniel's party. So, they must have been exposed to this mystery monster at Daniel's party."

Sam pondered my words and looked at the two lists over my shoulder before seemingly having an epiphany of his own. "The party took place in the basement of Daniel's house," Sam told us. "And, get this, apparently the kids all came upstairs from the basement at about seven o'clock and then refused to go back down. They didn't say why, but I have a feeling that they saw something – I think they saw whatever this thing is."

"Right, me and Sammy will go back and check the basement," Dean announced while standing up to get his jacket. "Kim, you can…clean the guns and get ready for your first hunt."

Yay, I would just love to stay behind and clean your guns, Dean, while you and Sam get to do all the fun stuff. Count me in, boss!

What an asshole.

"Whatever, bring back food," I grumbled while picking up the duffle bag containing the guns.

It didn't take me too long to clean the guns since Dean cleaned them before we left for Nebraska, but it was sort of relaxing to do. Once you get the hang of it, you can just let your mind wander while your hands do all the work so it's not too bad. I took the time to go over everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks: meeting Sam and Dean, finding out I'm their 'soulmate', learning about the supernatural world, embarking on my first hunt, it's been pretty crazy. I don't regret anything so far though, I think I had gotten to a point in my life where I needed a change of scenery and a new purpose. I used to have a different purpose, something very different to this new one with Sam and Dean. It was good for a while, but then I started questioning myself and everyone around me and, at the end of the day, that old way of living just began to wear on me. I was tired and I didn't see any point in trying so hard as the pure, wholesome person that I was pretending to be, so I moved on to a new purpose – something more dark and sinister than I had previously experienced. It worked, for a while, and it gave me a new lease of life and excitement that I hadn't experienced in a long time but, yet again, I grew weary of it – the violence, the constant paranoia, it was no way to live. And now, here I am on yet another new purpose. This one's different though, at least, I think it is. Do we ever truly know what's going to happen, though? What's going to come of our actions? Life, truly living, is about jumping into each new purpose – whether it's one of hundreds or your first one – with your eyes wide open, being fully present in each moment. To truly live you have to find the beauty in everything – good and bad. I'm just hoping that this new purpose has more good than bad, I think I'm due some good karma.

Anyway, now that I've finished cleaning the guns, I should really start getting ready for my first proper, official hunt. I'm thinking something along the lines of black jeans and boots, badass vibes and all that jazz. I suppose I could wear the new leather jacket that I bought a last month, I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to break that bad boy in.

* * *

"You couldn't have gone for something less conspicuous?" Dean questioned incredulously. I looked down at my outfit, I thought I did pretty good with it, actually.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked defensively. A grey tank top, black jeans, boots and a leather jacket – that's pretty inconspicuous, if you ask me.

Clearly Dean didn't agree. "You look like Buffy's emo cousin."

"No, I do not. You take that back; this jacket is too expensive to be compared to anything remotely Buffy!"

"Nah, actually, I think your next fake name will be Buffy Vamp."

We almost knocked Sam, who was just walking into the room, over while we wrestled on the floor. I am not ashamed to admit that I pulled Dean's hair to force him into yielding – he deserved more than that for the Buffy comments. I made sure to throw him an especially nasty glare while pulling my hair into a ponytail and, in return, he pulled a face that suggested he was trying the Vulcan mind trick again.

"So, we managed to figure out that it's a Rawhead that's been taking the kids," Sam revealed later on while we chowed down on some fries.

"What? You figured it out without me?" I whined morosely. I really wanted to be the one to figure it out, since it's my first hunt and all. "Did you at least get an idea where it's hiding now?"

I remember going over Rawheads with Sam during our time at the cabin; Rawheads are these really big, hairy, humanoid creatures with seriously gross and wrinkly skin, they're also really fast and strong, and can only be killed by electrocution. They linger in basements and hunt children, which perfectly fits together with the recent disappearances here in Stratton, Nebraska.

"That's the difficult part, we only know that it lingers in basements; not how or when it moves from basement to basement," Sam sighed.

I looked back over the notes that I had taken on the case and tried to find some sort of clue or hint as to where it was going next. Of the eight children that were at Daniel Barnes' birthday party, only three remain and we know that one goes missing every two nights. Jane Pickett went missing two nights ago which means that another child will go missing tonight. Also, the Rawhead must move basements after taking the children, otherwise police would have found it when they search the houses the next day; so, the Rawhead will either be moving to the next basement tonight or it's already in the basement of its next victim. There are three children left – Marissa Reid, Nathan Dowds and James Whyte – so that leaves three basements to choose from.

"We'll split up," I announced. "Dean, you can clear the Reid's basement, Sam you'll do the Dowds' basement and I'll go to the Whyte's. Even if the Rawhead isn't in one of those basements yet, we can catch it as it moves to one of them."

Both Sam and Dean took a few moments to think over my plan and, when they couldn't come up with anything better, they agreed to it. There's a catch though – I have check in with one of them every ten minutes through text message or phone call. While it's not ideal, I can't really expect anything better than that considering this is, after all, my first time doing this.

* * *

The plan quickly went balls-up. Everything was smooth sailing at the start; we each cleared our designated basement and then met up again to start going through the streets in case the Rawhead was currently on the move, which it was. We stumbled, quite literally, across the gigantic hulk of hair and wrinkles in a conveniently dark and abandoned park. Obviously, we gave chase to the Rawhead with our tasers at the ready and we managed to stay hot on its tail for a while when, all of a sudden, I look over my shoulder to find that Sam and Dean were gone.

During my pause, the Rawhead stopped running and decided to turn the tables on me, which is when I took a chance on this narrow alleyway that I'm in now. There was no way in hell that big lug would be able to squeeze itself into such a narrow gap and I had no idea of what else to do since Sam and Dean decided to abandon me.

Catching my breath, I slowly backed out of the alley while keeping my eyes on the entrance just in case.

"What a pair of fucking deserters!" I huffed. "Who leaves a newbie hunter all alone on their very first hunt? Idiots!"

"At least we can agree on one thing, sweetheart," a voice called out behind me. A scream tore itself out of my throat and I spun around to see…Castiel and some weird, bald guy standing behind me.

"Fucking hell, Castiel," I put a hand over my racing heart. "Are all angels sneaky bastards or is it just you?"

Castiel's face remained as stoic as ever while his companion chortled loudly. "Ah, it's easy to see why you were matched up with the Winchesters. So witty and charming!"

"And who are you?" I asked with narrowed eyes. This guy was giving me a bad vibe, something about him just seemed…off, like a rotten piece of fruit.

"I'm Zachariah, angel of the lord –"

"And asshole of the century," Dean's surly voice interrupted from behind me. I'll never admit it, but the sound of his voice released a little bit of the tension in my shoulders.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned round to see Sam standing behind me with a worried face. "Are you alright? You just disappeared out of nowhere."

"I disappeared? No, one minute you guys were right behind me and the next I turned around and you were gone!" I shook off his hand. "Where did you go, huh?"

Sam had the expression of a kicked puppy which _almost_ made me regret my words, but then I felt the wind nip at my scraped-up shoulders and the feeling was gone. That was a serious dick move, just abandoning me with no explanation or warning.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovers' quarrel, but we really need to be going," Zachariah spoke up.

Dean snorted beside me, "We're not going anywhere with you, douchebag."

"Who said you were coming?" the balding angel snorted in return. "We need Kim to come with us and you two are not invited."

I felt both Sam and Dean take a step closer to me, with Dean moving slightly in front of me. They must really not like this Zachariah fellow.

"This was all you, wasn't it?" Dean ground out slowly. "Kim disappearing right in front of us, a random lighting strike hitting the Rawhead while I was chasing it?"

"Dean," Castiel stepped forward with a placating voice.

"No, Cas. You better start explaining before my good mood decides to leave," Dean said firmly. Now that he mentions it, I would also like an explanation for whatever the hell is going on.

Zachariah prowled closer, rocking on his heels with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "We do not owe you anything, lest of all an explanation. Now, Kim, I'm going to have to request you come over here before I lose _my_ good mood."

I heard a faint metallic sound from beside me before Dean stepped forward with a blade in his hand. "Like hell she will. Kim isn't going anywhere with you, baldy."

Well, Kim just loves having her own opinion, thanks for considering it, Dean. Not that Sam is acting much better, he had slipped his own knife out and now had a firm grip on my arm. Had I not warned them the day that we met that there is a very thin line between being protective and possessive? They've not only stepped over it, they completely obliterated it on their way over. So, for the second time since I've met them, I quickly struck the pressure points on Sam and Dean's necks, sending them crashing to the pavement like a sack of potatoes.

I stepped over them with an annoyed frown and came to a stop in front of Castiel and Zachariah. "What is it that you wanted, gentlemen?"

"You need to come with us," Castiel intoned while reaching for my forehead. The next thing I know, I'm being zapped to god knows where.

Dean is going to kill me, I internally groaned.

* * *

 **I'm slowly working on beefing up these chapters, hopefully I'll work my way up to 6,000 words per chapter soon! I would like to say thank you to: ngregory763, NESSAANCALIME6913 and beckini for your reviews, they meant the world to me:) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, tell me your thoughts in the reviews and if you have any ideas you would like to see incorporated!**

 **See you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own, or presume to own, any of the characters and/or plot of Supernatural. I only own the character of Kim Harris.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

"You need to come with us," Castiel intoned while reaching for my forehead. The next thing I know, I'm being zapped to god knows where.

Dean is going to kill me, I internally groaned.

* * *

For a few seconds, there is this weird feeling, like being tossed underwater by giant, rolling waves, then it suddenly stops and I'm left gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"Oh, that brings back some bad memories including a bottle of vinegar and some powdered soap," I groaned. Bending over, I placed my hands on my knees, trying to regain my balance and stop the room from spinning.

"You have lived a rather colourful life, Miss Harris," Zachariah chortled to himself. "I rather enjoyed looking through your memories."

"Creepy and no sense of boundaries," I noted with a saccharine smile. "Now, where am I and why did you bring me here?"

As the smirk on Zachariah's face slowly faded, I took the opportunity to look around the room we were in. It was large, with cream walls and a similarly coloured, plush carpet. The walls were heavily decorated with antique gold frames and ornate light fixtures, and there was a glossy, oval table in the centre of the room with matching chairs circling it. Overall, it exuded an air of southern, old money – over the top and trying too hard. At least the seats are comfy, I thought as I sat at the end of the table.

"Misgivings aside," Zachariah coughed. "We need your help with something."

He took a seat across from me and clasped his hands on the table-top, while Castiel remained standing with his arms hanging limply at his sides. They were both so different, I noted internally; Zachariah was trying too hard to appear human and Castiel wasn't trying at all to cover up his true nature. I wonder what that says about Zachariah.

"As you know, Dean has been tasked with something very important in the impending war," the balding angel continued. "The problem is, we're having a bit of a difficult time convincing him to accept this role – that's where you come in."

"Why do you seem so certain there is going to be a war?" I disregarded the rest of his words. My eyes slowly widened in realisation as I stared at Zachariah. "The seals, all of it, has just been for show – you have no intention to prevent the apocalypse from happening."

He raised his eyebrows in something akin to surprise and glanced towards Castiel before speaking again. "That's ridiculous, of course we are trying our utmost to defend the last remaining seals," he sat up straighter. "The last thing any of us want is a war."

I didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth, I don't know how I know that he is lying, I can just tell. However, I wasn't going to let him know that I could see through his lies, now is not the time or place for that – I'm currently trapped in a room with no idea where I am, never mind any clues as to how to escape. No, it's best to play along for now.

"Sorry," I chuckled falsely, making my eyes glaze over bashfully. "I'm still in hunter mode, that was pretty silly of me, wasn't it?"

Zachariah relaxed in his seat and chuckled alongside me – he bought it. "No worries, sweetheart. Let's continue, shall we?"

I caught Castiel's eyes as I nodded my head placidly, he was staring at me intensely from his spot behind Zachariah. Wordlessly, he nodded his head at me before breaking eye contact and staring blankly ahead once more.

"We need you to convince Dean to play on our side," Zachariah continued. "Nothing too intense, don't worry. Just a little nudge."

I let my cheeks pull up into a smile and nodded fervently at his words. "Of course, anything I can do to help," I agreed with false enthusiasm. "This all so exciting, I can't believe I'm helping real, live angels fight against evil. How cool is that?"

As Zachariah ate up my every word, I could see a small twinkle appear in Castiel's eyes which I returned with a sneaky wink when baldy wasn't looking.

* * *

Zachariah had bid me farewell with a pat on the shoulder that made my insides churn before nodding at Castiel to take me back to the Winchesters. This time, I didn't feel like I was going to puke out my insides _quite_ as much. Still, I took a few seconds to sort myself before walking into the motel room. I was immediately met with Dean's scowling face as he tugged me inside and slammed the door shut behind us.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Gee, it's nice to see you too, Dean. I had a lovely trip, thank you for asking. And how are you doing? That's great to hear, I'm doing good as well, thank you.

"Baldy wanted to have a private pow-wow with me," I answered smoothly as I took my jacket of and sat down to untie my boots. I flicked my eyes towards the bedside clock; 2:45 AM, it read.

"What did he want?" the angry squirrel questioned as he stood in front of me.

My eyes swept across the room before I picked up my notepad and scribbled a quick message on it:

 _Can they hear us speaking right now?_

Sam shook his head no after reading the message over Dean's shoulder. My shoulders sagged in relief and I let out a heaving sigh.

"So, here's the thing; I kinda agreed to help Zachariah get you on heaven's leash, but-"

"What the hell, Kim! So you're taking orders from that douchebag now?"

My teeth grinded together in frustration, a reaction that Dean always seemed to bring out in me. "If you let me finish, you'd know that I'm not actually going to help him, you jackass."

Though his face remained tight, I could see Dean's shoulders loosen up a bit at my words.

"Why did you agree to help him if you aren't actually going to?" Sam cut in with a confused expression. God, these boys could be really thick-headed when they want to be.

"Well, I was hardly going to say no to his face. That would just let him know that something was off," I began slowly. "And I would rather that he thinks I'm playing on his side for just now."

That guy is up to some seriously dodgy shit, and I don't want me or my guys being involved in it. Wait – 'my guys', since when did that happen? I mean, its been great hanging out with Sam and Dean, and learning about this entire new world, but I hardly know them personally enough to call them my guys. Actually, I don't really know Sam and Dean that well, past their hunter backgrounds I wouldn't be able to tell you much about them. That's kind of sad, actually, that we've spent all this time together and we don't have much to show for it.

"So, you think he's up to something?" Sam asked, bringing me out of my thoughts abruptly.

Looking between the two brothers, who have both been through so much already, I decided that I wasn't going to just stand by and let them get messed about and toyed with by a bunch of angel jackasses.

"Oh, he's up to something, alright," I answered with a frown, and my words seemed to draw Dean's interest. "The way he spoke and how he said things; its as if he is planning on a war, whether he has to start himself or not."

I could see that they both looked doubtful of what I was trying to say. "I dunno, Kim. The angels are supposed to be the good guys, remember, why would they want to _start_ a war?"

"That's just my take on it from what I saw, Sam," I shook my head while climbing under the bed sheets. "All I'm saying is this – don't let your guard down around them just because they have a pair of wings."

While Sam still didn't seem too convinced, I could see Dean mulling my words over in his head. Hopefully he'll come to the same realisation himself, because lord knows you cannot tell that man anything that he does not want to hear.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get something out while I'm working on the next couple of chapters. The good news is that I have officially finished school for the summer, so I have almost four months off until university starts which means loads of time to work on this story, yay! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and please feel free to leave me ideas of where you would like it to go, or anything you would like included, in the review section.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story, your support means so much to me!**

 **I would also like to take the time to say thank you to those of you who left reviews, they all make my day:**

 **ngregory763 - I'm so glad that you are liking the relationship between her and Dean. I agree, Dean definitely needs someone to bring him back down to earth sometimes! Also, you're idea of Zachariah using Kim as leverage is what inspired the idea behind this chapter, so thank you so much for your input. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **beckini - The fact that you laughed while reading that part makes me so happy; I'm never sure whether my humor actually translates into my writing, so that was a boost of confidence that I'm doing something right! I am also very happy to hear that you like Kim so much, she is definitely not one to hide away from reality but she also knows when to pick her battles as you can see in this chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas you would like to see for Kim, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as short as it may be!**

 **Guest - To the lovely guests (I'm not sure if it's the same guest, or multiple ones), thank you for your support and for taking the time to read my story. Your kind words mean the world to me and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! PS. Don't be shy in adding a nickname in your reviews instead of 'Guest':)**

 **See you all in the next chapter! (hopefully coming very soon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own, or presume to own, any of the characters and/or plot of Supernatural. I only own the character of Kim Harris.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Dean Winchester: stubborn, sarcastic, protective, goofy, short-tempered. There are many words to describe Dean, but stupid is not one of them. Yes, he may seem rash and ignorant to his enemies, but none of them take the time to consider that it's all an act, an appearance. After all, there was no way John Winchester would raise his son to be an idiot. People often forget that, doing what he does on a daily basis, Dean has a lot of training – he spent years learning how to kill from one of the best damn hunters America has ever seen. But killing monsters becomes easy over time, the hard part is learning to anticipate their every move and idea. That is what makes Dean so good at what he does – he can flawlessly strategise on the fly, finding the weakness of his enemies easier than locating a bull in a china shop.

That being said, of course he knew that there was something up with the angels; Zachariah, to be more specific. And when Kim jetted off god knows where with that spineless prick, the cogs had started spinning wildly in Dean's head. What did Zachariah want with Kim, a complete newbie to their world who had just barely gotten her first hunt under the belt? The only thing that she could possibly be useful for, in regards to the angels, was getting Dean fully on their side. Of course, he knows that there is far more to Kim than meets the eye – just look at the way she effortlessly managed to knock him and Sam on their asses – but in their world, her new world, she was still as fresh-faced as a newborn baby. That's why Dean wasn't too surprised when she returned with words of Zachariah's planned manipulation; he had been angry, yes, but not surprised. Well, he was a little bit stunned when Kim had revealed that she _wasn't_ going to help the bald pork-chop. Kim had only known him and Sam for a few weeks, so he hadn't expected her to so willingly jump on their side. Yeah, she was their 'soulmate', but Castiel had said that the bond didn't force any feelings on either party.

This entire soulmate bond was the source of a lot of headaches for Dean recently. He just didn't know what to make of it; here's Kim, this amazing woman who is literally perfect for him _and_ Sam, and she's just dumped right at their feet. No 'ifs' or 'buts', no fighting – just as simple as, 'Dean, here's your soulmate. Have fun.' He wasn't use to having things handed to him without a fight, and it made the whole situation a little surreal and too good to be true. Now, instead of getting to know Kim and letting her get to know him, Dean was too busy looking around every corner for the inevitable blow, for Castiel to come back and say that it had all been a big joke. Not that the angel knew much in the way of humour. Still, weeks had passed without any signs that this was anything but real, and maybe, just maybe, Dean could begin to relax. At least, that's what he hoped because if he continued the way that he was, he would just push Kim away like every other good thing that came into his life.

* * *

When Kim woke up the next morning, it was to find Dean staring at her from his seat at the table. His eyes were unreadable, but he seemed to be deep in thought about something.

More than a little discerned, she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Good morning to you, too, goldilocks," he avoided the question. However, Kim noticed that his words lacked their usual bite; they seemed softer, somehow, like they were intended to be friendly rather than harsh.

"Have I woken up in an alternate dimension, or something?" she questioned with continued suspicion. Dean was never nice to her; he wasn't particularly horrible, but he was never friendly.

"What? Can a guy not be nice to his soulmate?" he joked with a small grin.

Kim snorted in spite of herself. Still, this is the first time that Dean had verbally acknowledged her as his soulmate; not that she went about calling him and Sam her other halves at every opportunity, but it was still strange for him to say that.

"Anyway," he coughed slightly to get her attention. "Sammy's out tying up loose ends with the case, so I thought that you and I could go out and pick up some supplies before we hit the road?"

"Yes," Kim answered quickly, much to the amusement of Dean. "I mean, sure, I guess I could fit that into my schedule."

As much as she enjoyed the banter between her and Dean, Kim found herself wanting to have a conversation with him – a real conversation that didn't include the words 'brat', or 'jackass'. This was the perfect opportunity for that, so of course she jumped on it.

"I'll be ready in an hour," she continued, slightly more suave and subdued.

It was almost comical how high Dean's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "An hour? What could you possibly do that would take a whole freaking hour?"

"Ha! Be thankful that I'm only going for a quick shower and throwing my hair up," Kim snorted. "It'll take me like twenty minutes to shower and then I'll spend the rest of the time doing my makeup."

She could see Dean scrutinising her face, probably trying to figure out why she would need so long to do her makeup. _Men_ , she thought with a fond sigh, _they have no idea how much time is put in to simply look 'natural'._

After a moment, he gave up on his quest of understanding the female species and threw his hands up before walking to the door. "I'm going to get breakfast while you're doing…whatever it is that you do."

Her laughter floated out of the door behind him, bringing a grudging smile to his face.

* * *

True to her word, Kim was ready in the promised hour and she gratefully accepted the wrapped breakfast burrito that Dean offered her on the way out of the motel room. She had nearly devoured it by the time he got in the car – hunting and late-night angel meetings really take it out of a gal, you know.

"Okay, boss, what's the plan?" she asked with a bright smile in hopes that her positive energy would rub off on Dean. Just thinking about the stoic man prancing about with a big smile was enough to make her chuckle.

Surprisingly, Dean looked over at her with something other than a scowl – it definitely wasn't a smile, but Kim would take what she could get.

"Sam spilled most of our rock salt last night when we got back, so we need to pick more up," he drove out of the parking lot. "Other than that, just a few odds and ends."

Nodding along, she turned to stare out of the window. A few minutes passed in awkward silence with neither Dean nor Kim knowing what to say.

"Uh, how's your head?" he coughed eventually.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and was surprised to find traces of guilt on his face. He hadn't really known how to bring up the subject while they were on the case.

"Oh, it's fine! Sam said it healed up nicely," she reassured. "Besides, I probably made it seem a bit worse than it was since I'm such a crybaby."

Now it was Dean's turn to give her a sideways glance, he didn't look entirely convinced by her words.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Kim continued. "This old noggin' can take quite the beating when it comes to it."

Rolling to a stop at a set of traffic lights, Dean turned around to fully face her. "When you say things like that, you make it seem like you're some sort of secret ninja assassin."

"But I am a secret ninja assassin," she replied blankly before bursting out laughing at the look on his face. "I'm just kidding; I'm an ex-secret ninja assassin."

As the traffic lights turned green, her laughter could be heard by the cars close-by as they drove away.

* * *

After a couple of hours milling around the stores, Kim and Dean were taking a quick lunch break before making their last stop. So far, they had managed to restock all of the weird and wonderful items that the Winchesters liked to keep on hand – what they needed dried chicken scrotums for, Kim would hopefully never know. They also stopped by a few clothing stores to pick up some basics that the boys were running low on, although she had to prevent Dean from buying _another_ plaid shirt to add to his already impressive collection. Honestly, it was like they thought plaid shirts were the key to long lives and prosperity with the way that they hoarded them. Yet, when she wanted to pick up an extra pair of fuzzy socks since the ones she had were a little thread-bare, Dean acted as though she was some deranged sock monster. Kim then pointed out, somewhat snippily, that it was a well-known fact that women have a natural predisposition towards poor blood circulation so, yes, the fuzzy socks were damn well necessary.

The waitress placed down their orders, interrupting her train of thought and bringing the brightest smile to Dean's face that she had ever seen; the man loved pie with an almost sickening reverence. Kim had opted for a simple salad since she was planning to binge on snacks later during the long car ride to their next destination.

"So, this whole soulmate thing is pretty crazy, huh?" Kim asked between bites. It was a fairly blunt way to bring up the topic, but she had grown tired of tip-toeing around it.

Dean choked slightly on his pie before nodding. "Yeah, s'not so bad though. Could have had worse."

Snorting, she flung a crouton at him which he skilfully caught with his mouth. "Such a charmer," she flashed a teasing grin. "Is that all you have to say though: 'not so bad'?"

"What, you want me to profess my undying love or something?" he asked gruffly while avoiding eye contact. Ah, so he was feeling a bit shy about it, well, as close to shy as Dean Winchester could get.

"I get it, no chick-flick moments," Kim teased. "But, come on, your killing me with this whole closed book thing you have going on."

Dean swallowed his last bite before humming thoughtfully. He wasn't really sure how to go about conveying his feelings without seeming like a boneless sap. Yes, he had come to the conclusion that he didn't want to push Kim away, but it was easier said than done. Winchester men were not typically known for their emotional side.

"It's a bit weird, I guess, to just be thrown at someone and told, 'Hey, here's your soulmate'," he spoke slowly. "But I'm not…mad about it."

Kim nodded with an understanding twinkle in her eyes. "I get that, it was pretty crazy to wake up surrounded by three guys; one of them claiming to be an angel of the lord, and the other two my soulmates."

Dean snorted to himself at her words. Yeah, she had definitely showed them her thoughts on that situation – his head still felt tender from how hard he had dropped to the ground. When he had woken up a minute later, there was a battle between feeling pissed and impressed at her actions before running after her.

"How do you feel about, uh, me and Sammy both being your soulmates," he asked carefully. It was something that had been nagging at him; how did she feel about being with two guys at the same time.

Her hands fiddled with a napkin as she thought about the best way to word this. She didn't want it to come out the wrong way and risk sounding like a complete freak, and she didn't want the humiliation of Dean verbalising just how weird she is.

"Well, I'm a very emotionally needy person, I suppose," she began nervously. "In past relationships, I've always felt that I need _more_ than just one person can give me, if that makes sense?"

That had piqued Dean's interest. "Wait, have you been with two people before?"

The way his eyes were burning into her with curiosity made Kim sweat a little bit. "I've had, like, a small fling with two guys before, but it never really had time to grow into anything else."

Well, Dean's eyes were definitely drilling into her now if they hadn't been before. God, does he think she's some kind of whore now?

"Here's your bill," the peppy voice of the waitress startled them both. Kim sighed in relief while Dean frowned in disappointment at the interruption. Needless to say, there was a slightly tense silence permeating the air between them as they walked out to the car.

Both Dean and Kim were squirming with awkwardness by the time they reached the nearest convenience store and it took Dean face-planting on the floor to break the silence.

Kim was laughing uproariously, tears falling out of her eyes. "Holy shit!" she cried. "That was brilliant, ten out of ten for style."

Still laughing, she helped him to his feet as he grumbled incoherently. As embarrassed as he was, Dean couldn't help but feel a little bit proud to have made her laugh so much. Her smile was infectious, smoothing away any residual awkwardness between the pair.

After that, it was smooth sailing once again; they both laughed and joked as they made their way through the aisles. Through talking about simple things like what snacks were their favourites, they began to learn more and more about each other. It was amazing how easily conversation flowed between them, they could transition from talking about hot Cheetos to childhood dreams and ambitions without so much as a blink. Kim had found it absolutely adorable that, at one point, Dean had dreamt of being a firefighter.

By the time they made it back to the motel, they were both smiling so much that it made their cheeks hurt. Of course, as soon as Sam saw him, Dean went back to his usual grumpy face, but Kim still caught him hiding a smile every now and then as they packed away their things. If things continued as they were, she could honestly see herself catching feelings for the surly Winchester.

* * *

 **This was finished much later than I anticipated, so you have my apologies for that. I wanted to use this filler chapter as a way to slowly begin Kim and Dean's transition into a relationship. Don't worry, Sam will have his chapter with Kim soon as well, I'm going to do that after their next case.**

 **As always, feel free to review and tell me any thoughts/ideas you have. I appreciate every single one of you that favourites/reviews, or even just reads, this story!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
